


i still had you

by 00hjs



Series: just stray kids things [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Han Jisung, Sickfic, Swearing, This doesnt have angst for once are you proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: it starts with a cough.and it ends with a cough, but this time accompanied by a kiss.orthe minsung sickfic i wrote because there needs to be more minsung sickfics





	i still had you

It starts with a cough.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Jisung, including Minho, but he waves them all off with a sheepish smile and a shrug. 

They go back to practicing. They’re all dripping with sweat and quite near collapsing when the music finally shuts off. Minho thinks vaguely, that it’s times like right now that he’d very much like to dunk both Felix and Changbin in a bowl of ice water. Because as much as he loves both of them, they never shut up. He’s got enough of a headache already. 

Chan’s standing by the speaker with a tight expression on his face and a towel hanging off of his shoulders. He’s stressed already that everyone’s been goofing off lately and they won’t be ready when they’re on the real stage. Minho can almost see the thoughts circling through his head. He gets up and puts a hand on Chan’s shoulder. 

“They’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Stop thinking so much.” 

Chan gives him a thankful smile, and his shoulders relax a little bit. 

“Okay. We’ll head home, pack up.” He calls, and everyone groans in relief. 

Minho looks around, almost instinctively, for Jisung. It’s become habit. He’s not sure why. 

Jisung’s, sure enough, in the back, slipping his water bottle into the side pocket of his bag and zipping it up. He pauses every few seconds to cough quietly into his arm, though. Minho furrows his brow and walks over. 

“Are you alright, Sung?” 

Jisung looks up, almost bewildered. 

“I’m fine, why?” He sounds surprised that Minho’s actually questioning his well-being. 

Minho shrugs. 

“You’re coughing. Just making sure you’re alright.” 

Jisung waves him off and shifts the bag onto his shoulders. 

“I think it’s just dusty in here or something. I’m fine, I promise. Stop worrying, you’re getting creases and you look like a grandpa.” 

Minho barely has time to be offended, because Jisung grins his devilish grin and walks off before he can even react. 

The car rocks as they head back to the dorm. Felix and Changbin are still being excessively loud in the seat in front of him, and Minho’s honestly two minutes away from stabbing one of them in the shoulder with the safety pin that he has in his bag for some reason. He settles for the satisfaction of imagining it instead. 

He notices, that somewhere along the car ride, Jisung’s fallen asleep on his shoulder. It’s not unusual for one of them to nap in the car, and it’s pretty late, nearing midnight. He’s been sleeping less and less lately anyways, so Minho has no heart to wake him up. Not that he would’ve even if it wasn’t Jisung. Probably. 

When they reach the dorms, everyone steps out slowly, yawning and plagued with fatigue. Their steps are sluggish as they head up the stairs and wait for Chan to unlock the door. Jisung had woken up just as they’d pulled into the driveway and coughed for a minute straight–and then blamed it on allergies. As they step inside the dorm, Minho doesn’t think Jisung’s ever had any allergic reactions before. 

They wash up quickly. For once, there’s no squabble on who gets to shower first. They’re past the point of caring, so Felix just gets in the shower with Changbin to save time and Seungmin and Hyunjin shower together for the sole purpose of getting into bed faster. 

Jisung seems to have enough energy to call dibs on the shower once Seungmin and Hyunjin exit, but Minho catches how he drags himself when he walks and the way he’s barely keeping his eyes open when he steps out, hair dripping and slumped over. 

“Go to bed, Jisung.” Minho says when he walks by, and he catches the small smile Jisung gives him as he climbs to the top bunk. 

Minho showers fast, so he’s out in less than ten minutes and situated in his own bunk in fifteen. He falls asleep in twenty, even through Jeongin’s heavy snoring. The kid may be young, but he’s got a hell of a snoring problem. 

He’s woken very rudely the next morning. By Hyunjin pretty much jumping and landing on his chest over and over and he’s surprised none of his ribs crack wit the force the younger’s using. 

“For fuck’s sake, what do you want?” Minho finally snaps, and Hyunjin leans back, satisfied that Minho’s awake. 

“Jisungie is sick.” 

He whispers it, and his eyes are shining like it’s a piece of gossip that no one else is allowed to know. 

“So why do I care if he’s sick?” 

That’s incorrect. Minho does care, very much, actually. It’s actually taking quite a bit of his willpower not to get up and go see if he’s dying right now. However, he still owns a little bit of dignity, so he doesn’t do it. He paints a nonchalant expression on his face instead and imagines Hyunjin also being dunked in ice water. 

It works. 

Hyunjin shrugs. 

“You’re the oldest one home, so therefore you now have to make sure he’s not dying.” 

Minho groans. 

“Where’s everyone else?” 

Hyunjin grins that demon perfect grin of his. 

“Woojin-hyung and Chan-hyung are at the store. You are now in responsibility. Have fun!” 

Hyunjin smiles and gets off his bed, running out of the room before Minho can lunge at him. 

See, Minho doesn’t usually like taking care of sick people. Mainly because they’re whiny and annoying and they can give Minho’s petty ass a run for his money. But for some reason, the thought of a sick Jisung is making his stomach churn, so he makes himself get up and go brush his teeth. He doesn’t bother changing, so he heads down the hall to the room Jisung shares with Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

Seungmin’s still fast asleep in the bed across the room, so Minho ignores him, kicks one of Jisung’s sweatshirts out of the way (the kid seriously has a messiness issue) and climbs up the wooden ladder to Jisung’s bunk. 

Jisung is still asleep, but Minho can see the telltale signs of a fever. He’s babysat his cousins enough to know what a fever looks like. If the spots of color high on his cheeks aren’t enough, he’s also curled into the smallest ball possible in the corner of his bed and he’s shivering. 

Minho purses his lips and tries to remember what he’s supposed to do at this point. Fever reducers, probably. And a thermometer. But like, he can’t do either of those without waking Jisung up. And he probably has to make Jisung eat something. Which he’ll also have to wake up for. 

Minho groans again. He’d very much like to smack Jisung. Not because he’s sick, but because he’s stubborn and if he hadn’t abused his body for the past month, he wouldn’t have ended up like this. For God’s sake, it’s the middle of summer, so no one is supposed to be getting sick right now. 

He jumps down the ladder and heads into the empty kitchen. Hyunjin is nowhere in sight, and he’s pretty sure everyone else is sleeping because it’s their one day off and its also 6 AM. 

Okay. 

Pills. 

Minho rummages through the medicine cabinet until he finds what he’s pretty sure are the fever reducers Chan basically shoved down his throat last year when he’d stayed out in the rain for too long. And the thermometer. And–probably water. 

He takes a water bottle out of the fridge and carries his supplies back to Jisung’s bed. 

Task two is–waking him up. 

Another thing Minho is bad at.

“Jisung.” Minho pokes his shoulder.

He doesn’t budge. 

“Jisung.” Minho pokes his shoulder again. 

Nothing.

Minho pokes Jisung’s shoulder repeatedly while also chanting, “Jisungjisungjisungjisungjisungjisungjisungjisu–” until the younger finally wakes up and pushes instinctively at Minho’s hand to get him to stop poking him. 

“Stop.” 

Well, he’s pretty sure that’s what Jisung says. He mumbles it into his pillow, so he’s making an educated guess as to what he said. 

“You lied.” 

Minho sounds accusing. He’s not happy. Jisung had said he was fine yesterday. Which, clearly, he’s not. And for some reason, Minho’s now taking care of him. Ironic. 

Jisung seems unbothered and shudders again. Well, unbothered by everything other than the cold. 

“You have to take these.” 

Wow, Minho is really bad at this. He tries to remember how his mother sweet-talked him when he used to get sick, but then he remembers and decides that there is no way in hell he’s doing that, no matter how adorable he finds Jisung when he sits up and rubs the sleeve of his sweater over his face. 

“Wow everything’s spinning.” Jisung observes as he blinks dazedly. “That does not feel good.” 

Minho barks out a laugh. 

“I would assume not. Here. Eat these. And drink water. And try not to throw it up. And let me take your temperature. Actually, let me take your temperature first. Open your mouth. Now.” 

Jisung, strangely, obliges. Minho’s a little scared something’s seriously wrong with him because Jisung never, ever listens to what people tell him to do. They could tell him to run away from a volcano and just because he’s petty, he’d turn right around and run straight to the lava. 

That’s the kind of person he is. 

Minho sticks the thermometer tentatively in Jisung’s mouth and waits for it to beep with that obnoxious noise it always makes. 

102.9. 

“Wow.” Minho whistles and then shoves the tablets into Jisung’s palm. 

Jisung also swallows the pills, but he refuses to drink the water, mumbling something about being nauseous. Minho wants to point out that drinking water is usually supposed to help nausea, but Jisung already looks miserable and in no way, shape, or form does he want to enhance that. He lets Jisung crawl back up into a ball and screw his eyes shut again. 

“Great. Now what am I supposed to do?” Minho says under his breath.   
He decides on siting there awkwardly because one, he is definitely not leaving Jisung alone and two, he’s not sure what else he’s supposed to do and three, he’s also wondering why Jisung does not look like an ugly elephant when he’s sick. 

Seriously, he just looks cute. And ruffled up a little bit. That’s all. When Minho’s sick, he seriously looks like a train wreck that was also stamped on by a stampede of rabid ostriches. Who passed the plague to him. That’s quite accurate. 

Eventually, he pulls himself up next to Jisung and picks up his hand. His fingers are ice cold against Minho’s own warm ones and Minho sighs, gripping his hand tightly. He’s not taking advantage, but it’s not like he’ll get to do it when Jisung’s aware of what’s going on unless he messes up his rapping again. 

Eventually, Minho’s brain remembers something–food. He’ll have to feed Jisung eventually. Thankfully, his cooking isn’t complete shit–living alone while on tour had taught him to make somewhat decent edibles. He climbs down the ladder slowly and walks into the kitchen, where everyone else is now awake. 

He glares at all of them as he heads to the pot. 

“If any of you go near Jisung I will kill you.” He threatens as he clangs it against the stove and fills it with water. 

Hyunjin snickers and Felix hides a laugh behind a cough and Changbin just straight up snorts. Jeongin and Seungmin have the dignity to at least try to keep straight faces. 

“Oh man you are so whipped.” Hyunjin giggles loudly.

Yeah, ice water and Hyunjin sound like a great duo right now. Or boiling water. The water that’s boiling in the pot in front of him seems very tempting to throw, actually. 

“I am–not.” Minho falters. It’s all he can come up with. For some reason, his brain seems to have stopped working. 

Felix rolls his eyes. 

“When I was sick, you wouldn’t come ten feet near me. You wore a mask when you went to the bathroom because my room is next to it, for fuck’s sake.” 

Minho has zero reply to that. 

“Maybe I don’t like you.” 

Wrong answer.

Hyunjin just straight up starts laughing. 

“Oh, and clearly you like Jisung.” 

Minho blushes furiously as he empties the packet of ramen into the water. 

“Yeah, I do. He’s my best friend.” 

They all snort from behind him. 

“Best friend. Alright, hyung. We’re going to practice–impromptu practice. Have fun at home! Don’t do anything you might regret.” 

Minho squawks as he turns around. 

“He’s sick, you perverted fuckers! Get lost, losers.” 

They run out the door giggling and whispering like a group of teenage girls. Minho rolls his eyes as he empties the ramen into a bowl. He does not like Jisung. He might be cute and adorable and smiley and he might make Minho’s stomach flutter when he laughs but–

Fuck. 

Minho is fucked.   
And whipped.

Minho has to showcase a new talent by climbing up the stairs with one hand and balancing the ramen soup with the other. He’s way too proud of himself when he gets to the top without spilling any of it. It’s one of his only recent accomplishments. 

“Jisungie.” 

JIsung’s only half-asleep, so he jolts awake at his name. Minho can tell, without him even saying anything, that he’s feeling bad. But he paints a tight smile on and makes an attempt to sit up. Minho scrambles to help and nearly drops the soup, but he gets Jisung situated against his chest. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Minho purses his lips. 

“Can you try to eat a little? It might help you feel better.” 

Jisung lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head. 

“I’ll throw up if I eat anything. I might like, throw up even if I don’t, but eating will definitely make that happen.” 

Minho sighs and pulls Jisung tighter against his chest. 

“Okay.” 

Because he’s too damn soft for his own fucking good. 

They don’t move for a while. Jisung, because he falls asleep, and Minho, because he’s pondering things. The ramen sits forgotten on the sill, and Jisung’s soft snores are nasally and stuffed up, but right now, Minho feels perfect. 

Sick or not, Minho thinks Jisung is beautiful. 

“I love you so, so much, Jisungie. I just wish I could tell you that out loud.” Minho sighs. 

That night, after Jisung’s fever seems to have gone down the smallest bit and he manages to choke down more water and some of the soup from the ramen, Minho still hasn’t moved. His arms are still holding Jisung secure, and Minho’s pretty sure Jisung would’ve pushed him off if he was in the right state of mind. 

“Hyung?”

Minho snaps his head downwards to meet Jisung’s glassy eyes, which have finally managed to focus on him. 

“Hm.” 

“What if–” 

Minho brushes a piece of Jisung’s blonde hair off of his forehead. 

“What if I told you I love you too?” 

Minho’s heart stops and he freezes. His blood stops circulating and his brain malfunctions as he tries to comprehend Jisung’s words. 

“What?” He manages to choke out. 

Jisung seems to be looking up at him thoughtfully. 

“I heard you. And I–I love you too.” He finishes, and his voice cracks because he’s still raspy. 

Minho shakes his head. 

“Jisungie, you’re probably delirious, I–”

“I know what I’m saying. And I also know I’m doing this.” 

Jisung reaches up, cups Minho’s face, and kisses him gently. His lips taste like ramen soup and they’re dry and chapped, but it’s perfect. Minho thinks he pulls away far, far too soon. 

He’s speechless when Jisung let’s go and gives him a tired smile. 

“Okay?” He rasps, and Minho beams. 

Beams bright and nods fast, faster than he’s ever moved before. 

“Perfect.” 

He doesn’t care that he’ll probably get sick too when he steals more kisses later on that night. 

“We’ll worry about it later,” he says when Jisung tries to push him away. 

Needless to say, Minho ends up sick in bed the day after with a mostly recovered Jisung and a smug smile droning on about how he told him so. 

But it’s like fire when their lips meet, with the promise of together and forever. 

Minho coughs when he pulls away. 

It started with a cough.   
And it ended with a cough. But this time, accompanied by a kiss. 

And even though he's miserable, minho's sure he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that ending was 
> 
> this is cross-posted on my tumblr @jisunshiiine  
> you can leave requests for a fic either here or there and i'll write it out for you 
> 
> leave kudos/comments and let me know what you think


End file.
